A Deathly Stormy Night
by PamBrasiliera
Summary: It's a stormy night in Forks, and Bella is scared. Something is happening, and the vampires are refusing to tell her. Edward is late, and the Cullens are being mysterious. Two-Shot During Eclipse
1. A Deathly Stormy Night Part One

**A/N: I was very bored, and decided to make a one-shot. (Better than my last one I deleted.) So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: One little piggy went to the market. One little piggy stayed home. One little piggy had roast beef. The other little piggy had none. And one little piggy shouted "I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT" all the way home.**

**Some Random Person At a Sleepover In The Real World POV **

"You guys want to hear a story?" I whisper as all my friends gather around the campfire.

"Is it scary?" One of my more cowardly friend whimpers.

"It has to do with vampires." I say, and then zip my lips.

"Do tell!" my other friend says excited.

"Okay so there was this city of Forks Washington…"

**BPOV**

Lightning lit my face as I stared out the window. It wasn't unusual for it to rain here, but this kind of storm was rare. It even slowed down Edward of all people.

"When is he getting home?" I ask Alice, not taking my eyes off the driveway. The power was knocked out. Apparently the knock out spread all the way to Portland. That was a long way.

"He should be home soon." Alice says sitting beside me. "You don't have to worry, he's a vampire."

I look away from the window, "Bad things happen during storms."

"You're still not thinking about James are you?" Alice asks, "You don't have to worry. He's dead, and Victoria will soon join him."

I was about to say 'How do you know?' when I remembered who I was talking too. Then again, the future is not set in stone.

Then my cell rings. It was remarkable I still had service. I grab it, "Hello?"

"Bella dear?" Edward's worried voice came from the other side.

"Oh Edward! Where are you?"

In stead of answering he just says, "Let me talk to Alice."

I opened my mouth to respond when Alice snatched the cell from me. "I already know Edward." There was a long pause then, "You got it….yes….no…you're just wasting time!" then she snaps the phone shut. She grabs me and runs up the stairs. "Jasper!" she calls and Jasper is at her side in a second. Alice whispers something to him and he nods, walking, or more running, away.

"Alice what is it?" I ask as she finally puts me down into a windowless room.

"It's nothing, Bella, just relax." Alice assures.

I didn't fall for it for a second. She may be a vampire, but I'm her best friend. I know these things.

"Really, Bella." Alice says, "It's fine."

"If you say so…" I would find out eventually, but I couldn't help but worry. What could possibly be happening? What would make Edward this late? I mean, obviously the storm, but still.

**SRPASINTW POV**

"What is it?" My cowardly friend says from behind her sleeping bag.

"Yes!" My other friend nods rapidly, "Why is Edward late? Why did Alice take her there?"

"Calm down, calm down." I snap at them, "You didn't even let me finish the story."

"Can't you just tell us what happened?" My one friend groaned.

"But then that'll ruin the whole story!" I argue.

"Oh just continue!"

"Alright," I take a deep breath, "now where was I? Oh yes. Bella sat there wondering…"

**BPOV**

I sat there wondering about all that. My mind flipped through possibilities, but they were all shut down. My heart stuttered over some very scary possibilities, some the Cullens assured would never happen.

Then Rosalie slipped into the room. She looked at me then took a breath. She was trying to be nicer to me ever since the Cliff Diving incident. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I looked at her through the darkness, "Yes, of course." I lied through my teeth.

"You were never a really good liar, Bella." Rosalie says as Alice slips out of the room.

"I know." I grumble looking down.

"You don't have to be scared, Bells." Wow, something was up.

"God dammit, Rosalie what's happening?"

"Nothing is happening, Be-" but she was cut off from a loud thump. It sounded like someone knocked down the door.

"Rosalie?" I squeak.

"Shut up." She hisses as she hides me somewhere. Obliviously, if this was a vampire they would smell me.

I heard yells from downstairs, and someone thumping up the stairs. Rosalie growls as the door bursts open.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was…

**SRPASINTW POV**

"Who was it?!" My friend screams.

"Yea!" my other friends say in unison, "Tell us!"

"Who was it?" a smile plays on my lips, "Well that's for you to find out."

**A/N: Well this killed some time. I left the story in a cliff hanger, I know. Also sorry for the shortness. I had a beginning and an end, but no middle. Oh, and don't even try asking me who's at the door, I won't tell you. I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews ar**

**e loved, so please review. I might make it a Two-Shot if people like it well enough. **

**Oh and Dee, if you please, get home soon. I miss you. Love you like a sister!**

**Oh and for those of you who don't know, SRPASINTW POV stands for Some Random Person At a Sleepover In The Real World Point Of View.**

**I would love to hear your theories on who it is. IF I make this a Two-Shot, I'll list (if there is/are someone/people to list.) the person/people who get it right. SO, review! **


	2. A Deathly Stormy Night Part Two

**A/N: You guys can thank my friend, Karmia. She threatened to kill me if I didn't make this a two-shot. And one of you got it right, Dee. It's the boogyman! Psht, actually no one got it right, which shocked me.**

**Be prepared, this chapter isn't for the faint hearted. xD. Now get on YouTube or some other website that is similar and type in Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars, start it at the cue.**

**Disclaimer: Because no-one got it right, I don't own Twilight. Thanks guys, thanks a lot.**

**SRPASINTW POV**

"You can't do that!" my friend interjects, "You _have _to tell us who was there!"

"No! I don't want to know!" My cowardly friend shrieks, hugging her stuffed bear to her chest.

"Stuff it!" another girl hisses.

I sigh, "You guys really want to know?"

"Yes!" all my friends say, apart for my other friend who shook her head rapidly.

"Then where was I? Ah, yes…"

**BPOV (A/N: For you music/reading freaks, cue Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars)**

All I saw was fiery red, as she walked towards me slowly. They told me they were going to take care of her, that she wouldn't come and get me.

Then, fast as lightning Rosalie jumped forward, attacking her. _She _pounced forward, being her cat like self, and met Rosalie in the middle. The fight was all to fast for me to watch, going at vampire speed I couldn't see who was winning and who was losing, but I understood that I needed to get out of here. I looked around the windowless room, trying to find some escape. Finally Rosalie threw her across the room, away from the door. She was back to her feet in half a heartbeat, but Rosalie made sure she stayed there. Rosalie gave me a look before returning to attacking. I understood the look immediately. I took off running through the door and down the stairs, silently thanking god for me not tripping. I took in the downstairs quickly. It was in shambles, glass everywhere, walls collapsed, furniture ripped to shreds. I was suddenly glad I had my tennis shoes on already as I stepped onto the floor. The glass crunched beneath my feet, but I kept sprinting towards the exit. I threw open the door and ran straight into the storm. The wind hit hard against my face and the rain nearly blinded me, but I kept running. If I lived through this, I would have a terrible cold. I somehow made it to my truck and jammed my key into the ignition.

"Come on, baby, come on." I whisper as my truck wouldn't start up. "God dammit."

I get out of the car and take off on foot, well this should be fun. I sprint down the deserted road trying to get away from the house. The rain was now past my ankles as I trudged through it. I shivered crazily, but it didn't slow my down. Finally, it was a wonder why I didn't do this before, I slipped. I slid down the road, seeing it was a hill, getting all scratched and bloodied up. I got to my feet quickly and continued to run, with a bit of a limp. I looked over my shoulder, glad the house was out of sight. I saw smoke rising in the distance, and I felt a sudden pang of worry. Rosalie better be okay, I'd hate if she died protecting me.

Suddenly my thoughts we interrupted by an appearance of another vampire. He was tall and muscular, with blond hair, and his eyes were the most vivid red I have ever seen. Looking at him, he must have been around my age when he was changed. His clothes were pressed to his well muscled chest, as he walked slowly towards me. Like stalking his prey, which was exactly what he was doing. I was his prey, as much as I hated the fact.

I moved backwards, away from him. It took all my might not to break out running. Then suddenly he grabs me, causing me to tense up.

"Delicious." He whispers against my skin, sniffing my neck, "I see why boss wanted you."

My pulse soared as he continued smelling me, taking in my scent. The vampire looked like he wanted to take me there and then, but obviously fighting the urge.

"Maybe boss won't mind one little sip." He whispers, and I shiver. It won't be one sip; this vampire was a new-born. Even I could tell, freshly plucked. This would be my death, my blood getting drained by a total stranger. I squeezed my eyes shut, my heart pounding in my chest. This is it, I never even said goodbye to Edward. Or Charlie, Renee, Jacob… I was such a fool for thinking that I would last this long. It's a miracle I lasted this long. I was always a klutz; I should have fallen off a cliff by now or something, rather than just jump off one. I felt his cold, hard, breath near my neck. I bit my lip nervously, and suddenly the coldness was replaced by intense heat.

Finally, I passed out.

"Bella, love?" a faint voice called out to me, "Bella, wake up."

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I was in a cave somewhere in the woods. All the werewolves, and thank god, all the vampires were huddled inside. Rosalie's hair was singed, and a tad bit shorter, but she was alive. Alice was in the corner of the cave with Jasper and Carlisle, pencil and a blank notebook in hand. She stared fixedly at the notebook, trying to come up with some vision. Emmett was in charge of the entrance of the cave, with Sam.

"That's the second time you passed out on me, love." A velvet voice broke through my scanning. I looked up and saw Edward. His hair was messier than usual, with a lot of dirt in it. His clothes were ripped, reveling his sexy muscles. His eyes were dark with worry, but seemed to lighten up just a bit as I sat up.

"What happened?" I ask him instantly.

"He was about to bite you," Edward growls angrily, "if it wasn't for Jacob, you'd be dead… or worse."

Worse, I'd be a vampire. Was it really that bad for me to be one of his kind? I'd get to be with him forever… isn't that what he wants?

Then Jacob comes into the cave, without a shirt on of course. Even with rain like this he's still half dressed.

"Hey, Bells." Jacob says before I fling myself at him.

"Thank-you, Jake!" he saved my life, I owe him.

"Hey it's nothing, Bells, don't sweet it." Jacob chuckles a bit before easily pealing me off of him.

I smile and return to Edward who takes me in his arms immediately. "I'd like to thank-you properly, Jacob." Edward says quietly, but he meant every word, that part was obvious. "If I didn't have Bella… I don't know what I would do…"

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a cat like voice, beautiful, yet menacing at the same time.

"Well you better find out soon, because you won't have her much longer."

Instantly the werewolves shape shifted and the vampires ran in front of me. My eyes widen in fright as she walked slowly towards me, newborns flanking behind her.

"Come on, Bella." Edward grabbed me and ran into the cave, just as the fight erupted. Edward ran faster than I ever saw him run before. Then he brought his fist back, and punched a hole through the wall. I never knew he was _that _strong! He ran though it, keeping me close to his chest. Then I heard it, the wild woman's wild laugh.

"You're never going to save her, Edward." She laughs as she suddenly appears in front of us. Edward skidded to a stop, slipping me behind him.

"And that is where you're wrong." Edward says quietly, eerily. She walked slowly towards us, on the balls of her feet, ready to pounce at any moment. Edward circled her, keeping me behind him and away from her. It reminded me of some Harry Potter movie.

"You killed him." She hisses. "You killed him."

"He was going to kill Bella." Edward snarls back.

"She deserves to be dead." She spits and Edward growls angrily.

"To bad it's going to be you who dies tonight." And with that, Edward lunges at her. Just before he lunged, he pushed me back, behind a huge boulder. I crouched down behind it as Edward fought her. All I saw was a whirl of colors, her fiery red hair blowing every which way. I also saw hints of Edward's bronze hair, as they fought. It was like Jasper and Alice's 'fight' when they were training the werewolves, except a lot more deathly.

Then I heard the voice, her voice. "They're killing you're loved ones you know." She crackles, "all for a petty little human."

Edward growls again, and soon the fight went fast again. What did she mean, they're killing them? The Cullen's would be able to fight them off… right?

Suddenly I felt an ice cold hand grip my skin, and I turned to see Alice. "They're alive." She says quietly, picking me up, and taking off running. "And a newborn was coming for you. You would have died if I hadn't taken you."

"Thanks, Alice." I mumble gripping onto her neck. I still worried for Edward… what if…

"Edward's going to make it." Alice says softly, "He's a good fighter, he'll be okay."

I close my eyes, "I believe you Alice."

"That's a girl." She says as she lays me down, where the rain had a tough time getting through. "It should be ending soon. Their numbers are dropping rapidly. Its just a matter of time…"

Then there was a rustle of leaves, and Alice immediately went into a defensive crouch. Then Edward stumbled in, looking beaten up, but alive.

"Bella." He says before scooping me up in a kiss.

"Edward," I breathe, "you're alive."

"So are the rest of us." The leaves rustle again, and in strides Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and the pack.

"Thank heavens!" I say relieved.

"It's all over, Bella." Edward says, stroking my hair, "There's no more threat."

Oh but there's a threat. Knowing me there's always a threat.

**A/N: I do hope you noticed that I didn't say the villain's name once! You guys better know who she is. (And for brownie points who the one new born was.) **

**I'd like to apologize for the crappy ending, I've been working on this chapter for days, and wanted it to end so bad! I love this story, but seriously I wanted to move on.**

**I'd like to say, that I hope my mom has good luck on her surgery later today, and that this chapter is for her! 3 I love her!**

**I realize that Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars doesn't have much to do with the chapter, but it was just to set the mood. I thought it was creepy enough.**

**Review please, it'll be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
